


Just A Kiss

by staalsby



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staalsby/pseuds/staalsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney is moping about Jordan's trade when he's comforted by the last Staal he imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from. Oh wait, yes I do! This is all [Siri's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/profile) fault! I hope you enjoy this. This was written really quickly and there's no beta, so apologies about that

The music floated from the hall to the parking lot in the back. Sidney wanted to celebrate, but just couldn’t do it.  
  
He was more than happy for Jordan and Heather. He wished them a lifetime of happiness, but the news that broke about 45 minutes ago hit him like a ton of bricks and absolutely crushed any happiness he had.  
  
First Bugsy. Then Max. Now Jordan. Everyone that he considered a good friend was leaving him. Oh sure, this was the best for Jordan, but Sid couldn’t help and be selfish. He wanted Jordan to stay on the Penguins. He wanted to play with him forever. Now, stupid old Carolina took him away and they’d only see each other a couple of times a year. How was that any fair?  
  
Sidney wondered if this was how Geno felt when Gonch signed in Ottawa. Or how Flower felt when Max signed in Philly. He never wanted to experience something like that, but he was now and had no idea how to deal with it.  
  
He pulled out his cell phone and was about to text Geno when he heard someone come outside. He looked up and was kind of surprised to see Jared Staal standing there.  
  
“So this is where you got to”, he said, leaning up against the wall next to Sid. “I thought you got food poisoning or something”.  
  
Sid smiled. “Nah, I just needed some fresh air. And to get away from all the trade talk”.  
  
Jared nodded. “Yeah, it’s all anyone in there can really talk about. It’s kind of annoying Heather though, which is a plus in my books”.  
  
Sid chuckled. “Don’t be mean”, he said. “Your family must be happy. Three of the four Staals in Carolina, on the same team? That’s pretty awesome”.  
  
“Yeah, mom’s pretty happy. Marc’s getting nervous though. He’s starting to think his days in New York are numbered now” Jared answered.  
  
“Gotta catch them all” Sid replied.  
  
“Hey, we’re people, not Pokemon”, Jared said jokingly. Sid smiled.  
  
“Are you sure you’re OK?” Jared asked, getting serious.  
  
“I don’t want to bring down the mood, especially seeing how happy your family is”, Sid said. “I’m just being selfish, I guess. I wanted Jordan to stay a Penguin. To stay with us for longer. I feel like all my friends on the team are leaving and I’ll hardly see him again”. Sid waved a hand. “It’s so stupid”.  
  
“I don’t think it’s stupid”, Jared replied. Sid looked up at him.  
  
“Seriously?” he asked. “I sound like a brat”.  
  
Jared shrugged. “It’s understandable. I know you guys are good friends, but I really don’t think Jordan will forget you guys. Especially you”.  
  
“You think?” Sid asked, kind of surprised.  
  
“Of course”, Jared replied. “You know what he was super excited about when he was drafted by the Pens? Playing with you. He was psyched that he would be on the same team as Sidney Crosby. Don’t tell him I told you that”.  
  
“Wouldn’t dare think of it”, Sidney said. “But seriously? He said that?”  
  
“Yeah”, Jared replied. “He loved- loves- being able to call you a friend, and I really don’t think he’s going to forget you”.  
  
Sid didn’t know whether to smile or cry at this. Of course Jordan wouldn’t forget him. They were more than teammates. They were friends. Good friends, and good friends never forgot each other, no matter what.  
  
“I’m glad he was on the Pens”, Jared said, his voice suddenly not sounding as confident as it did a few moments ago. “Because that means I got to meet you”.  
  
Sidney looked up to see Jared looking at him with an intensity he’d never seen before. Before he knew it, Sid leaned over and pressed his lips onto Jared’s.  
  
Jared remained still for a brief moment before kissing Sidney back, bring his hand around Sid’s neck. In return, Sid moved his hand to Jared’s waist and stroked him through the shirt.  
  
Jared’s lips were slightly chapped, and he tasted vaguely of rum, which made Sid realize he probably tasted like red wine but he didn’t care. All that was running through his mind was _kissing_ and _Jared_ and _kissing Jared Staal_.  
  
Sid pulled away first, panting a bit. Jared looked at him, smiling.  
  
“Never thought I’d be kissing Sidney Crosby with ‘Dancing Queen’ playing in the background” Jared said, chuckling. Sid focused on the sounds coming from the hall and, sure enough, ‘Dancing Queen’ by ABBA was playing. He couldn’t help but laugh.  
  
“We should head back inside, before someone comes looking for us” Sid said once he stopped laughing. Jared nodded and moved aside to let Sid lead the way inside.  
  
Just before his hand reached the door handle, Jared reached out and grabbed Sid’s hand.  
  
“You’re going to be ok, right?” he asked him. Sid looked down at where their hands were still touching. Slowly, he moved his so that their fingers were linked.  
  
“I will be” he replied, giving Jared’s hand a gentle squeeze. With one last smile, Sidney made his way inside, Jared following him.


End file.
